


lazy days

by planetundersiege



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-500, spop, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Glimmer had been shiny hunting for hours. Adora asks if they should order takeout.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	lazy days

Glimmer sat in front of her tv, in the middle of shiny hunting for a Wooloo in Pokémon Sword. She was on her fifth hour, and she was clutching her switch tightly in her hands without even realizing that she was tensed up. All she wanted was that Wooloo, because if the game had just given her a shiny Sobble, it was destiny for her to have a whole team of shinies. Determination was going to be the death of her, because even if it took weeks of non stop gaming, she was getting that Wooloo. And by the end of it, she was going to be so overpowered and just one hit every single opponent left in the game.

“Honey, I’m gonna order some takeout.” Adora suddenly said from across the room. Glimmer had honestly no idea when she must have gotten home from work, and realized that if she hadn’t noticed her, it could have been several hours. “Do you want anything specific?”

She immediately heard her stomach growl, the mention of food had made her realize that she was actually pretty hungry. Last time she had eaten must have been at noon, and damn, she would kill for a burger or some pizza.

She looked away from the fans to face her girlfriend when she spoke to her.

“How about Domino’s? I’m really feeling for either pepperoni or meat lovers pizza. But I can go with a burger if you don’t want that.”

Adora nodded.

“Pepperoni it is. I’m also craving it like crazy. I’ll just order on the app now. Hopefully it’ll be here quickly.”

“Neat.”

“How’s the game going? More shiny hunting?”

“Yep.”

“Any luck?”

She couldn’t help but laugh at the question.

“Hah, nope. Why do you even think I’m still shiny hunting?”

“How many hours have you spent?”

“Way too many. Haven’t done anything else.”

“Okay, that means I’m ordering breadsticks too. For god's sake, you gotta eat.”

“I’m totally fine with that. Breadsticks are awesome.”


End file.
